


You Come First

by musicgirl1120



Series: A Month of Marina [7]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Pandemics, sick parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicgirl1120/pseuds/musicgirl1120
Summary: Set at the beginning of the pandemic.  Carina's dad is in Italy and comes down with COVID-19.  Carina is stuck in Seattle and distraught she can't be there for him.  Maya tries her best to support her girlfriend.
Relationships: Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: A Month of Marina [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969765
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any experience with anything like this, so this is just how I imagined it would go. Also, I could 100% see this being a story line in season 4 because Mr. Deluca is someone who would not take the pandemic seriously and end up getting it.

Carina was weirdly short with her that morning. Maya had tried to stay up and wait for Carina to get home the night before, having not seen her girlfriend for more than five minutes in the past three days. This pandemic was really taking a toll on their relationship in the past month since it started, especially recently. 

Station 19 was working 36 hour shifts instead of 24 because someone on D shift had come down with COVID-19 meaning they were all in strict quarantine. This meant A, B, and C shift were all picking up the slack and the best they could do was all work an extra 12 hours per shift until D was back. 

Maya was hoping no one else got sick because she wasn’t sure how the station would function. 36 hour shifts was already pushing her team to their limits. 

The hospital was also slammed and short staffed as people got sick meaning Carina was working a lot. The last time Maya had seen her girlfriend in person had been in the ER when she was dropping off a patient and that had only been a quick glance and what she assumed to be a smile, although with their masks on, it was hard to tell. 

Carina looked beat and her face looked a little puffy which worried Maya, but before she could go try to talk to Carina, to check in for just a minute, they got another call. Maya groaned as she and Andy ran back to the rig. 

As they were driving to the call, Andy noticed Maya staring at her phone. 

“Something wrong?” Andy asked as she skillfully drove the Seattle streets. 

“Carina just looked off,” Maya said, shrugging, “Something didn’t seem right. I mean, I didn’t even get to talk to her, but something in her face seemed… I don’t know… stressed, exhausted, worried.” 

“I think we’re all feeling that right now,” Andy said, honking as cars didn’t pull over, “We are a month into a global pandemic.” 

“I know,” Maya said, “I don’t know. I’m probably being paranoid.” 

“Text her,” Andy said, “Your instincts with her are usually spot on. But do it quick because we are almost there.” 

Maya shoot Carina a quick text, just checking in and telling her she loved her before they climbed out of the rig, meeting the rest of the team. Maya started barking orders and they spent the rest of their shift battling a really bad apartment fire which they got out before immediately being called to a major car accident.

They finished before going back to the station and showering, Maya sending her team home with instructions to get a lot of rest. Maya herself pulled on her workout clothes and a mask and went for a run, getting in a good 5 miles before going home. Vic was heading to bed when she got home. 

“I left dinner for you in the fridge,” Vic said, “And for Carina when she gets home. I’m going to bed. See you in the morning.” 

“Thanks,” Maya said, going into her room and taking a quick shower. 

Carina had texted her back, saying she was fine and that she would be home late. It was already 10 and Carina hadn’t texted her to say she was coming home yet. 

Maya found that Vic had made chicken and rice from dinner, a staple in their house these days. She heated it up, sitting down at the counter to eat. She texted Carina back, telling her to be safe and that she loved her. 

Once Maya was done, she washed her dishes before going and curling up on the couch. She was planning on staying up until Carina got home, but almost as soon as she sat down and tried to read her book, her eyes closed. 

The next time Maya woke up, she was disoriented and her whole body was sore from how she fell asleep. She sat up, stretching and grabbing her phone. It was 4 am and she saw that Carina had texted her around 2, telling her she was coming home. Maya groaned, wondering why Carina hadn’t woken her up when she got home. 

Maya stumbled into the bedroom, seeing Carina asleep on the bed. She went into the bathroom, brushing her teeth before going to bed, wrapping her arms around Carina. The brunette didn’t move which as a little weird because normally even in her sleep, Carina wanted to snuggle, but Maya was too tired to notice. 

At 5:30, Maya’s eyes snapped open as they always did. She got up, noticing Carina was not in bed. However, the bathroom door was closed so she figured that’s where she was. She pulled on her running gear, a little worried that Carina was still in the bathroom. She went and knocked softly. 

“You alright babe?” Maya asked quietly. 

“Si,” Carina mumbled through the door, “I’ll be out in a minute.” 

“Don’t rush,” Maya said, “I’m going for my run. I’ll be back soon and then I’ll make breakfast.” 

Carina mumbled something in response and Maya laughed a little as she put her headphones in and ran out. Carina was not at all a morning person and could not understand how Maya got up before the sun every day. 

Maya went for her run, getting in 7 miles before heading home. When she got back, it was a little after 7 and Carina was already up. 

“Morning Babe,” Maya said, walking in the kitchen and giving Carina a kiss, “What are you doing up? I thought you had the day off.” 

“I have to go in,” Carina said, “We are short staffed and another doctor called out sick yesterday so I have to.” 

“You have been working for the past three days,” Maya said, going to Carina and wrapping her arms around her, “You need a break.” 

“I can’t today,” Carina said, shaking her head and pulling away from Maya, “I need to go in. And you smell bad. Go take a shower.” 

“Do you want to join me?” Maya asked seductively. 

“I have to leave in twenty minutes,” Carina said, shaking her head as she took a long drink of coffee. 

“Let me make breakfast for you then,” Maya said, going to the fridge. 

“I’m not hungry,” Carina said, “And besides, you need a shower.”

“Is something wrong Car?” Maya asked, looking into the brunette’s eyes. 

“Just stressed,” Carina said, “This pandemic is starting to take it’s troll.” 

“It’s toll,” Maya said, offering a sad smile, “And I know babe. Is there anything I can do?”

Carina shook her head, taking one more long drink of coffee before setting down the empty cup. 

“I just need to get dressed and go to work,” Carina said, slipping past Maya. 

Maya was worried. Normally, Carina was affectionate even when she was stressed or tired. Maya worried that she had done something to make Carina mad at her. 

The brunette was normally very blunt when something Maya did upset her so she wasn’t sure that was it. Maya continued thinking about all of it as she got in the shower. She agreed with Carina that she smelled terrible, realizing she had forgotten deodorant before she went for her run. She showered quickly, hoping to steal a moment or two with her girlfriend before she left for work. 

However, as Maya turned off the shower, she heard the front door close. She sighed, her worry only increasing because Carina never left without saying goodbye. 

The blonde got out of the shower, getting dressed before wandering into the kitchen and making herself a smoothie. 

She then decided to do some cooking. The three of them tried to keep the freezer filled with food they made on their days off so they didn’t have to cook after long days at work. The freezer was looking a little empty though. They had had groceries delivered a few days ago so all she needed to do was cook. 

Maya spent the morning making one of Carina’s favorite soups she made, a butternut squash bisque. She also baked some zucchini bread and made some homemade granola that they ate with yogurt for breakfast. 

Vic came out of her bedroom around 10.

“I don’t understand how you get up so early,” Vic said, looking around at everything her friend had already gotten done. 

“I actually got decent sleep last night,” Maya said, stirring the soup. 

“Where’s Carina?” Vic asked, grabbing a banana, “Is she still sleeping?” 

“She’s working,” Maya said with a sigh. 

“Again?” Vic said around her mouth full of food. 

“Yeah,” Maya said, nodding as she bit her lip, “Another doctor called out sick.” 

“What else is wrong?” Vic asked, grabbing the orange juice out of the fridge.

“She just seems extra stressed,” Maya said, sighing again, “And I know this is really hard on people’s mental health right now, and I’m just worried she’s pushing herself too hard.” 

“Yeah,” Vic said, nodding, “But Carina is a smart woman. She knows her limits.” 

“I know,” Maya said, nodding, “I still worry.” 

“That’s because you love her,” Vic said, sticking her tongue out at her. 

Maya blushed but didn’t say anything. 

“I’m going to go hang out in my room,” Vic said, “I need to call my parents.” 

“Sounds good,” Maya said, “I need to get reports done at some point.” 

“I am going to try to make some pirogi later,” Vic said, “Once you’re done in the kitchen.” 

“I should be done in the next hour and a half,” Maya said. 

“Sounds good,” Vic said, heading back to her room. 

Maya kept cooking, deciding to also make a batch of chili in the crock pot that she would freeze later that night. 

Once everything was done, it was around noon. Maya sighed, checking her phone. She had texted Carina earlier, asking how she was doing and telling her she was sorry she didn’t make it out of the shower before she left that morning. However, Carina had yet to text her back. 

She was about to go work on her weekly therapy assignment when she got a text from Meredith Grey. She had gotten the doctor’s number when she had gone with Carina to drop something off for her brother before this pandemic had started. 

“How is Carina doing?” Meredith’s text read. 

“I mean, she seems overstressed and overworked,” Maya texted back, “But aren’t we all?” 

“Didn’t she tell you?” Meredith texted back. 

“Tell me what?” Maya responded, feeling worry fill her body. 

“Their dad is in the hospital in Italy with COVID-19,” Meredith replied, “It’s not looking good.” 

“What?” Maya texted back, mind racing, “No. She didn’t tell me. No wonder she was in such a bad mood this morning. We have barely seen each other in the past four days.” 

“They found out two days ago from one of their aunts,” Meredith replied, “And they can’t go be with him because of the lockdown.” 

“Do you know if Carina’s busy right now?” Maya texted back, going into the kitchen and packing up some of the food she had made, deciding she was going to go to the hospital and check on her girlfriend. 

“I saw her in her office about half an hour ago,” Meredith replied. 

“I’m still allowed to come to the hospital right?” Maya asked, knowing the regulations were changing all the time. 

“As long as you are healthy and wear a mask in public spaces,” Meredith answered, “If anyone gives you a hard time, have them page me.” 

“Thanks,” Maya said, pulling on her shoes and grabbing her mask before heading out the door. 

She walked the ten blocks to the hospital quickly before heading inside. She stopped at the desk, telling them she was there to see Dr. Deluca. She was allowed upstairs where she went right to her girlfriend’s office. 

Maya looked in the window, seeing Carina at her desk, her head resting on one hand as she looked at something. Maya knocked gently before going in. Carina looked up, about to put on her mask before she saw who it was. 

“What are you doing here Maya?” Carina asked, sitting up straighter, “I told you I had work.” 

Maya locked the door behind her before going to the sink in the corner of Carina’s office and scrubbing her hands. She then pulled off her mask and set down her bag. 

“Meredith texted me,” Maya said, looking at Carina, “Why didn’t you tell me about your dad?” 

Tears filled Carina’s eyes as Maya walked to her. 

“Come here,” Maya said, reaching her hand out and helping Carina up, guiding her to her couch. 

“I didn’t tell you because if I said it out loud, it would be real,” Carina said, biting her lip, “My papa is in a hospital, across the ocean, in a coma, barely hanging on, alone, and even if I could get there which I can’t, I still could not be with him.” 

Tears rolled down Carina’s face as Maya wrapped her in a hug. 

“I’m so sorry Babe,” Maya said softly into her ear, kissing her hair. 

Carina just cried for a long time, Maya just rubbing her back as Carina laid on her lap. Carina’s pager went off about ten minutes later and the brunette groaned as she got up, looking at her phone. 

“I have a mama about to deliver,” Carina said with a sigh. 

“I can stay until you get back,” Maya offered, “If you want.” 

“Only if you want to,” Carina said, grabbing her mask as she headed out the door. 

Maya decided she was going to stay and maybe she could convince Carina to rest. Maya wasn’t sure what to do. She had left her paperwork at home in her rush to get to Carina, which was fine. She was caught up on the important stuff. 

She pulled out her phone, deciding to do a little meditation because she was supposed to be doing that, according to Dr. Lewis. It did make her feel better so Maya begrudgingly did it as often as she could. Maya laid down on Carina’s couch and put on the program she had been working through. 

The next thing Maya knew, she heard the door open. She woke up, groggy and a little confused as she looked to the door. 

“How was the delivery?” Maya asked, rubbing her eyes as she sat up. 

“It went well,” Carina said, “Healthy baby and healthy mama.” 

“Good,” Maya said, smiling at her. 

“Did you have a good sleep?” Carina asked after she scrubbed her hands. 

“I did,” Maya said, nodding, “I didn’t mean to fall asleep though. I was trying to meditate.” 

“Sleep is good too,” Carina said, going to her desk and turning on her computer, putting in notes from the delivery while they were fresh. 

“Have you eaten?” Maya asked, knowing the answer before she asked. 

“No,” Carina said, shaking her head, “I haven’t been hungry.” 

“You need to eat Car,” Maya said, “You know that.” 

“I just haven’t felt like it,” Carina said with a sigh. 

“Not even for butternut squash bisque and zucchini bread?” Maya asked, pulling the containers out of her bag. 

“You cooked today?” Carina said, getting up. 

“Yeah,” Maya said, “Our meal stash was looking a little low, and I’m off today so I did some cooking. Vic is going to later too. Do you think maybe you could eat?” 

Carina nodded, taking the container from Maya and popping it in the microwave. They sat on the couch, eating their food. 

“When do you get done today?” Maya asked. 

“Hopefully around midnight,” Carina said with a sigh. 

“No,” Maya said, “No, that’s so late.” 

“I know,” Carina said, leaning her head on Maya’s shoulder. 

“Can I hang out here today?” Maya asked, wanting to be there for her girlfriend as much as she could. 

“Sure,” Carina said, “No one comes in my office anymore anyways.” 

“I need to go home and get my paperwork,” Maya said. 

“Now?” Carina asked, sounding a little whiny. 

“No,” Maya said as she set down her bowl, “Now I am going to sit here on this couch and hold you for a while because I miss you.” 

Carina set her own bowl down before moving into Maya’s lap. The fire captain ran her fingers through Carina’s long hair, kissing her temple every so often. 

About twenty minutes later, Carina’s pager was going off again. 

“I’m being paged for a trauma,” Carina said, groaning, “I need to go.” 

“I’m gonna go too then,” Maya said, “I just need to go grab my stuff and I’ll be back. Need anything from home?” 

Carina shook her head, giving Maya a quick kiss before grabbing her PPE and heading out. Maya left too, running home.


	2. Chapter 2

When she walked in the door, leaving her shoes in the hall, Vic was in the kitchen. 

“Where did you go?” Vic asked as Maya walked straight to the sink, scrubbing her hands really well. 

“I was with Carina,” Maya said, drying her hands off. 

“I thought she was working?” Vic said, confused. 

“She is,” Maya said, going into her room and grabbing her bag that had her laptop in it, “But Meredith texted me earlier and told me that her dad has COVID.” 

“Meredith’s dad?” Vic asked, confused. 

“No, Carina’s dad,” Maya said, coming out of her room and grabbing some more food for Carina, “And Meredith knows because of Andrew.” 

“Oh,” Vic said, nodding, “Is he alright?” 

“No,” Maya said, sighing, “No. He’s in Italy in a coma and isn’t doing well. And neither of them can get there because of the lockdowns.” 

“That’s awful,” Vic said, shaking her head, “Is there anything I can do?” 

“I don’t know,” Maya said, “I don’t even know what to do. How do you help your girlfriend deal with the face that her dad is thousands of miles away in a hospital bed alone?” 

“I have no idea,” Vic said, “Are you going back?” 

“Yeah,” Maya said, nodding, “I’m going to work in her office. No one besides her is in there and she is really good about cleaning. I need to be there for her right now.” 

“Yeah,” Vic said, nodding, “Of course. Let me know if there’s anything you guys need.” 

“I will,” Maya said, heading toward the door, “She works until midnight and I think I’m just going to stay with her since we don’t work until tomorrow evening.” 

“Sounds good,” Vic said, “I’ll be here. Bye.” 

“Bye,” Maya called, pulling on her shoes and heading back to the hospital. 

Maya honestly had no desire to work on her paperwork, but ever since the pandemic started, they were slammed every shift so the time she normally had between calls to do paperwork was gone. 

Andy and Jack had offered to take some of the paperwork for her because they saw how insanely stressed she was getting. She happily agreed to let them, but even with their help, they were all still exhausted all the time. 

Maya walked back into the hospital, going right back to Carina’s office. For the next four hours, Maya worked through her paperwork, getting through most of what she had from her last shift. Carina still wasn’t back, and Maya was a little worried. 

However, she knew that with trauma, Carina often got pulled into surgery. Maya laid down on the couch, putting on some music Carina had introduced her to early on in their relationship. She ended up falling asleep yet again. 

When she woke up, Carina was sitting at her desk, typing furiously on her computer. 

“What time is it?” Maya asked, pushing herself up. 

“A little after 7,” Carina said, looking at her, “Did you have a good nap?” 

“I didn’t mean to sleep that long,” Maya said, sitting up. 

“You needed it Bella,” Carina said, finishing one more thing before getting up and going to Maya, “You have been working so hard.” 

“How was the trauma?” Maya asked as Carina sat down. 

“Dios mio,” Carina said, shaking her head, “A woman came in who had been in a major car accident and she was 7.5 months pregnant. The baby was stable and fine, but the mama was not doing well. We ended up having to deliver the baby and do an emergency hysterectomy because she tore the major artery going to the uterus and the only way to save her was to take it out.” 

“How is the baby?” Maya asked. 

“Both of them are fine,” Carina said, “The bambina is in the NICU and the mama is in ICU, but they are both stable and doing well.” 

“Good,” Maya said, leaning over and giving Carina a kiss, “Have you heard anything more about your dad?” 

“Not since this morning,” Carina said, shaking her head sadly, “He was on a ventilator and in a coma and his levels were trending down. It was not looking good.” 

“I’m sorry babe,” Maya said, pulling Carina close. She just held her for a while, both of them enjoying the contact that had been so limited in the past few weeks because of their schedules. 

“You need to eat and rest,” Maya said after a while when Carina yawned. 

“Did you bring more food from home?” Carina asked. 

“Of course,” Maya said, nodding, “I brought a salad and some chili I made earlier.” 

“That sounds great,” Carina said, nodding as Maya got up to get the food. 

“After this, you need to go home,” Carina said, “You need to rest. I am actually off tomorrow, but I know you have another 36-hour shift so you need to sleep.” 

“I don’t work until tomorrow night,” Maya said, nodding, “So if it’s ok with you, I’ll just stay until you go home.” 

“That’s right,” Carina said, nodding, “That’s fine with me. I won’t say no to extra time with you.” 

They ate their food, just relaxing in each other’s presence. Carina finished her food first, laying down on the couch and putting her head in Maya’s lap. 

Before Maya finished her own food, she noticed Carina was sound asleep. She looked down at the woman in her lap, her heart breaking a little for her. She knew Carina and her dad had a turbulent relationship, that he had been abusive to her when she was growing up, but also that she loved him. 

With everything that had happened with her own dad, Maya was in awe of Carina’s ability to love her dad and still hold him at arms-length. Maya was just so angry with her own father right now that she couldn’t ever see a day where she would be able to let her dad back into her life in any capacity. 

However, Carina’s dad had Bipolar I that explained a lot of what had happened, not that it excused his behavior, but it at least it helped Carina know that when he yelled, at least some of it wasn’t how he really felt, that his neglect was due to manic episodes not a dislike of her. It didn’t make it any easier for Maya to watch Carina talk to her dad and deal with the inevitable disrespect her dad threw at her. But Carina loved her father and not being there was hurting her so it was making Maya hurt as well. 

Maya was ready to just let Carina sleep until her shift ended, but an alarm on Carina’s phone started going off, waking the sleeping brunette. 

“I need to go check on my floor,” Carina said sleepily, “I had two mamas in labor this afternoon.” 

“Alright,” Maya said, nodding, “I’ll be here when you get back.” 

When Carina left, Maya grabbed her phone, checking in on her team, making sure everyone was resting and staying healthy. They all texted her back, telling her they were feeling good and taking care of themselves. 

Vic texted her separately, asking how Carina was doing. Maya told her it was the same for now. She then pulled out her laptop, going over some files that had gotten backed up since the pandemic started. By the time Carina came back, it was after midnight. 

“That was a crazy way to end my shift,” Carina said as she scrubbed her hands, “Both moms from earlier had their babies and we had three more patients get admitted, one of whom delivered already. I am exhausted.” 

“Let’s go home,” Maya said, packing her bag. 

Carina nodded, grabbing her laptop and bag as well. Maya had straightened up Carina’s office while the brunette was working so they got to just leave. 

Both of them pulled their masks on, knowing they would shower when they got home. They walked out of the hospital hand in hand before climbing into Carina’s car. They drove home, both of them stripping in the laundry room and throwing their clothes into the machine, Carina starting it while Maya went to start the shower. Even though Maya had only been in Carina’s office, she still felt dirty after being at the hospital. They showered quickly, but thoroughly, neither of them having the energy to enjoy the fact that they were both naked.

Once they were clean, they both brushed their teeth before going into the bedroom and pulling on their pajamas. They climbed into bed, Maya wrapping her arms around Carina and they both fell asleep pretty quickly. 

Maya woke up around 4 am when Carina got out of bed abruptly. She figured she just had to go to the bathroom so she laid awake, waiting for Carina to come back. 

However, five minutes passed and Carina still wasn’t back. She rolled over and saw that the bathroom door was opened and empty. Maya got up, wandering into the living room. She saw Carina sitting on the couch, silent tears running down her face. 

As soon as she saw the tears, Maya woke up fully and went to Carina. 

“Hey,” Maya said, “What’s wrong?” 

“He…He’s gone,” Carina said, breaking into a full sob. 

“Oh Carina,” Maya said, pulling her girlfriend to her, “I’m so sorry.” 

Carina just sobbed into Maya’s arms, barely able to get a breath. All of a sudden, she started gagging, and Maya pulled her up, rushing her to the bathroom. They barely made it before Carina started throwing up. 

“Ok,” Maya said, rubbing her back, “It’s ok. I’ve got you.” 

Carina crashed back into her, continuing to sob loudly. 

About ten minutes later, Vic walked in, confused look on her face. Maya just shook her head. Vic just sat down next to them, putting a hand on Carina’s back as she leaned back against the wall, eyes closed. Vic didn’t need to be told that whatever was going on was not good. 

The three of them just sat there, Carina sobbing for a long time before it broke off into quieter cries and then silence as she fell asleep. Maya carried Carina to bed, laying her down before going out into the living room where Vic was waiting. 

“What happened?” Vic asked, grabbing a glass of water. 

“Her dad died,” Maya said, feeling tears pricking her own eyes. 

“When?” Vic asked. 

“I don’t know,” Maya said, “She got out of bed at 4 and I found her out here five minutes later.” 

“Wow,” Vic said, “That’s… I… wow.” 

Maya nodded, leaning on the counter, “I need to go back in our room. I don’t want her to wake up alone.” 

“Let me know if you need anything,” Vic said. 

“Thanks,” Maya said, grabbing herself a cup of water before going back into her bedroom. 

Carina was curled up in bed, sleeping. Maya just stood in the doorway for a minute, staring at her beautiful girlfriend, a few stray tears running down her cheeks. She had no idea what to do. She climbed into bed next to Carina, wrapping her arms around the brunette. 

In her sleep, Carina moved closer to Maya, grabbing her t-shirt. Maya just kissed her forehead, grabbing her phone. It was already almost 5:30, the normal time Maya got up every day so she knew trying to sleep more was useless. 

She decided to text Meredith to see how Andrew was doing. Meredith texted her back, asking if something had happened because she was at work. Maya went back and forth, trying to decide if she should tell Meredith. She decided to tell her that she needed to either call or see Andrew soon. 

Maya knew they were going to have to make the tough call of whether or not to see Andrew. The siblings had decided at the beginning of the pandemic that they were going to quarantine separately and not see each other outside of when they had to at work. 

Andrew lived with multiple doctors, all of who had a high risk of exposure, and Carina lived with Vic and Maya who both also had high risk professions. It hadn’t been that hard, considering Carina and Andrew didn’t grow up with each other and fought 80% of the time they were together. However, right now, they were probably going to need each other. 

Maya was willing to support whatever Carina needed right now. She was trying to decide if she was going to take the day off or not. She knew she didn’t have to make the decision right now, but if she was going to get someone to take overtime, she was going to need to start begging now. 

She decided it could wait until Carina woke up to make any decisions about work. Carina woke up about an hour later, looking a little confused before she remembered what had happened and her face fell, tears rolling down her cheeks. 

“Hey,” Maya said, pulling her close, “Hey. I’m right here.” 

“E morto,” Carina cried, “Mio papa e morto.” 

Maya wasn’t quite sure what Carina was saying, but the pain in her voice didn’t need translation. 

“I know,” Maya said, rubbing her back, “I know. I’m so sorry. Mi dispiace.” 

Carina just cried for a while before she calmed down a little. She just laid in Maya’s lap, the blonde running her fingers through Carina’s long hair. 

After about a half an hour, Maya decided to break the silence.

“What do you need Babe?” Maya asked, kissing her forehead. 

Carina just shrugged, “No lo so. Just hold me?” 

“Of course,” Maya said, nodding. After about ten minutes, Carina suddenly sat up. 

“Andrea,” she said, grabbing her phone, “I didn’t even think to check on him. I am such a bad sister.” 

“You are not,” Maya said, resting a hand on Carina’s back, “It is a lot to take in and think about. Just call him now.” 

Carina nodded, already having her brother’s contact in front of her. She took a deep breath before hitting the call button. Maya pulled her into her lap as the phone rang, just holding Carina close. 

She knew the minute Andrew answered because Carina began speaking quickly in Italian. The conversation lasted about ten minutes, Maya catching a word here and there, but really not understanding what Carina was saying. Once Carina hung up, she looked up at Maya, tears in her eyes. 

“What did he say?” Maya asked, kissing Carina’s forehead. 

“He’s having a hard time with it,” Carina said with a sigh, “I told him I would call our Zia Sofia and talk about what we should do. Obviously, we can’t have a funeral right now, and probably the best thing to do would be… cremazione… I guess… no lo so. I just… I didn’t get to say goodbye.”

With that, Carina started sobbing again, and Maya just held her close, rubbing her back and kissing the crown of her head. Carina fell asleep after almost an hour and a half of sobbing. Vic came in about ten minutes after Carina fell asleep. 

“How’s she doing?” Vic asked, standing in the doorway. 

“She’s devastated,” Maya said softly, gently rubbing Carina’s back, “I don’t know what to do.” 

“Are you going to take the day off?” Vic asked, coming into the bedroom. 

“I don’t know,” Maya said, sighing, “I can’t leave her alone, but I can’t leave you guys short a person today. I don’t know what to do.” 

“Take care of her,” Vic said, “Everyone will understand. I bet you could even convince Sullivan to cover for you. She needs you way more than we do today.” 

Maya nodded, knowing Vic was right. 

“I’m gonna text Sullivan right now,” Maya said. 

“Do you need anything?” Vic asked. 

“I think I’m good for now,” Maya said, “Thanks.” 

“Just let me know if you do,” Vic said, closing the door most of the way.

Maya texted Sullivan, explaining what was going on and asking her boss if he could fill in. He texted her back within five minutes, saying he had it covered for the day and to let him know is they needed anything. She thanked him before putting her phone down, looking down at the woman she loved. 

Carina’s eyes cracked open a second later, her hand coming up to rub them before they filled with tears. 

“I’m right here,” Maya said, tightening her hold on Carina.

“Every time I wake I, there is a second, just a second, where everything is normal,” Carina said, tears still running down her face, “And then it all comes back and I remember I am an orfana.” 

“I’m so sorry,” Maya said, not sure what else to say, “I wish I could take this away.”

Carina just cried, holding onto Maya like her life depended on it. Maya held her just as tightly, trying to provide some kind of comfort. 

It took a while, but eventually, the tears tapered off and Carina just laid in Maya’s arms. 

There was a knock on the door, and Vic walked in with a tray of food. 

“I know you probably don’t feel like eating,” Vic said, “But I figured just in case. I’m so sorry Carina.” 

“Grazie,” Carina said, nodding a little. 

“Thanks Vic,” Maya said as their roommate put the tray on the nightstand. 

“Of course,” Vic said, “Let me know if you two need anything.” 

“Thanks,” Maya said, smiling at her friend as she left before turning her attention back to Carina, “Are you feeling up to some food?” 

“Not really,” Carina said, shaking her head. 

Maya nodded, kissing her forehead. 

“Can we listen to some music?” Carina asked after a few minutes. 

“Of course,” Maya said, grabbing her phone, “What do you want to hear?” 

“Can I see your phone?” Carina asked. 

“Sure,” Maya said, handing it to her girlfriend. 

Carina did a quick search and found some Italian music Maya had never heard before. 

“Papa and I used to listen to this all the time as when I was little,” Carina said, relaxing back against Maya, “I used to dance all around the house to it, and he would laugh and clap, back before Mama and Andrea left and everything got so out of hand. When we were all happy.” 

“Thank you for sharing it with me,” Maya said, listening to the music that she understood very little of. 

Carina fell asleep again after about two hours of listening to the music. Maya grabbed a book off her nightstand, just reading as Carina slept. 

After about an hour, Vic softly knocked and came in. 

“I’m heading to work,” Vic said, “Text me if you guys need anything.” 

“Thanks,” Maya said, nodding, “Don’t have too much fun without me.” 

“Oh, shifts during a pandemic are the most fun,” Vic said sarcastically as she left. 

About twenty minutes after Vic left, Carina woke up again. 

“What time do you have to leave for work?” Carina mumbled, cuddling close to Maya. 

“I’m not going in this shift,” Maya said, leaning down and kissing Carina’s forehead.

“What?” Carina said, looking up at Maya, “Why?” 

“Because you need me more than they do tonight,” Maya said, shrugging. 

“Thank you,” Carina said, tears filling her eyes again. 

“Of course,” Maya said, “I love you Car. You come first. No matter what.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was heartbreaking to write. I hate being mean to Carina, but the story just needed to go this way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. What do you think so far? Final chapter tomorrow!


End file.
